Relationships Renewed
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Uryuu and Ichigo try to mend their broken relationship for the sake of their son and each other. A serious IshidaXIchigo centric sequel to my crack!fic Quinagamis and Virancars.
1. Mommy Visits Daddy in the Hospital

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Kubo-sama owns Bleach and its characters/plot/towns/ect… I do own Soken (the child, not Uryuu's grandfather)

Warnings: Language. Injuries. Emo stuff. M!Preg mentioned.

A/N: Don't have to read Q and V to read this one. This chapter is a LOT of talking. I just wanted to revisit the children from Quinagami's and Virancars and also write a IchiIshi story.

IMPORTNAT NOTE: When Ichigo says So' he is talking about Soken which is his nickname for his son. So (so not So') sorry if it's confusing I put in the ' it would make it easier to read.

* * *

"Hurry up, hurry up," Uryuu sighed as his son, Soken, purposefully dragged his feet, "hurry up or Mommy is going to feed you peas for dinner."

Soken giggled as he lazily passed the door's threshold "Mommy never serves vegetables. He says they aren't good for a growing boy." The boy, despite Uryuu constantly telling him not too, hopped off their single step and dashed toward their car.

"Well Mommy is a liar then, isn't he?" Uryuu said while closing and locking the door to his modest apartment.

"Yup!" Soken said cheerfully. Uryuu, unlocking the door to their car with a button on his key chain, watched his boy climb into the seat. The back of Soken's sleek bright orange hair a constant reminder of his life gone astray and the one who caused it glistened even by the dismal streetlight. "Come on Daddy! You said to hurry up but now you're being slow!"

He smiled. The boy might have been an accident but he was not regretted; Uryuu loved him more than anything. How Kurosaki could stand being away from the child for occasionally weeks at a time was something Uryuu would never understand.

As he drove it began to rain heavily. Despite his wipers swishing at full speed he could barely see out the windshield for the rain. Light drizzle my ass, he thought. He should have never trusted the information given to him by that just-out-of University brat with large eyes and silky green tie who had probably spent the afternoon with the female anchor and not studying weather maps.

He narrowed his eyes in attempt to see the road more clearly. His senses were on high alert. The sound of splashing puddles, raindrops pounding on the roof, and his son talking animatedly to his imaginary friend beat against his eardrums like an odd and disorientating musical arrangement. Time seemed to have slowed to an excruciating pace. He swallowed hard as if anticipating something.

There was a blinding light and a loud crash.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Soken!" Uryuu shouted hoarsely flailing up from his lying position. He barely registered that his hands and arms were entangled in something.

"He's alright!" a familiar voice shouted, "Soken is just fine. Calm down, Ishida! Here, your glasses. Your glasses!"

Uryuu glanced around the room and saw that it was indeed a room. They weren't in the car anymore. "Soken!" he shouted again straining his parched throat in a panic.

"He's alright!" the voice said again. "Be quiet or you'll wake him!" A large hand holding his glasses appeared in front of his nose.

He shoved his glasses on his face and waited a second for his view, which was now mostly comprised of Kurosaki Ichigo, to come into focus. "Where is he?"

"Right over there," Ichigo said pointing to the bed beside them, "he wasn't injured just scared but he's sleeping now. Shit Ishida you almost knocked over the medical equipment."

"Excuse me for caring for my son, Kurosaki!" he snapped as best he could despite being overwhelmed with relief that his son was not hurt. Uryuu saw Ichigo roll his eyes as he handed him a cup of water.

"Like I don't? I care too! For the both of you," Ichigo said, "believe it or not. You shoulda seen the way I fought to get in here. Got the scratches and a bite mark to prove it. Luckily one of the nurses recognized my name as someone your father mentioned to her before. Turns out she was his secretary for a while so she gave him a call, we spoke, and since he and the director here are friendly…"

"Shut… up… Kurosaki," Uryuu mumbled between sips of water.

"Sorry, are you in pain? I can get the nurse for you."

"Yes I'm in pain but I don't want a nurse…"

"Don't be stubborn..."

"What happened, exactly?"

"With what?"

"The car accident, idiot! At least I believe that is what it was. I don't think Soken would look as peaceful as he does now if it had been a bomb or a hollow."

"Oh. Some dumb ass was driving the wrong way but luckily it was raining hard so he was driving hella slow."

"Yeah, lucky," Uryuu sighed, "Are you _sure_ Soken's okay?"

"Yeah he is I mean he has some cuts on his knees but…"

"What?!" Uryuu tossed the cup into the air, "You said he wasn't injured!"

"No! I mean yes he wasn't! He wasn't injured in the accident! He was crawling on broken glass and that's what…!"

"What?!" Uryuu shouted and once again attempted to escape from the wired mess keeping him to the bed.

"You…you were unconscious! So' climbed from the back seat to the front to try and get you to wake up," Ichigo said as he struggled to keep Uryuu from leaping out of the bed, "Please calm down Ishida! He _is_ okay. He was terrified, he was crying, and yeah he was cut up from some glass but he _is_ fine. You're the one that's injured. You've got a concussion, and your head is cut up so you need to rest. You need to take it easy." Uryuu scoffed but stopped trying to rip the chords from his body; Ichigo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed as if afraid that if he moved to far away Uryuu would attempt to escape again, "it was heartbreaking watching him watch you sleeping in that bed. I didn't know how to comfort him."

"You say that like you actually care…"

"I do! I do care! I _love_ Soken. I love my son. My son is my everything…"

"Then what was so important that you couldn't see him for a month?" Uryuu blurted out angrily, "Perhaps if you spent more time with him you would _know_ how to comfort him when he is distressed. Where were you? Were you off in Soul Society? On vacation? What am I supposed to tell him when he asks why he can't see you? Should I say that you have more important things to do or that you like to pretend he never existed?! "

"That's not true! I would have seen him if I…!" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence, "just forget it! I love my son and I don't need to prove it or explain anything to you.."

Uryuu said nothing for a moment deciding whether or not it was worth the effort to push the subject. He _wanted_ to know why Ichigo had suddenly skipped out on parenting duties. He had done it before but not for quite some time and therefore it seemed out of place to Uryuu. Eventually he decided his head hurt too much to argue and it was an argument he wouldn't win in his condition. "Well if that's all you have to say you best leave. You can see Soken next week…"

"No," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?"

"Next week? Yeah right. Tomorrow I'll be spending the day with our son and I'll also be watching over you. You've got a head injury and I'm not gunna wait around at home for another frantic call from our four year old saying 'Daddy's bleeding. Daddy won't wake up,'."

"He called you?" Uryuu asked, his pride swelling because his son thought of such a smart thing to do yet his stomach sinking at the thought of his son having to do such a thing.

"Yeah, how do ya think I found out about the accident? I'm not on your emergency contact list according to the hospital so the only way I coulda found out is from So' or your father."

"Ryuuken," Ishida said suddenly remembering something Ichigo said earlier, "you said Ryuuken authorized you to see Soken and me?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "we talked on the phone and he was decent enough. He told me to take care of you guys. Guess he's forgiven me for knocking you up."

"Pfft. He never blamed you. He said it was my fault for disobeying his rules and associating with your kind," Uryuu said leaning against his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Hm, I miss those days."

"You mean fighting enemies and rescuing girls? Or associating with the Shinigami."

"No not that," Ichigo said sadly, "I mean I miss…we were pretty good friends ya know."

"We weren't…."

"We were dumb ass. In fact we were great friends. It's true we always argued but we were also always there for each other. Even when it wasn't the best time or was against the 'rules' we were always ready to lend one another a hand and I know," Ichigo said before Uryuu could interrupt, "I _know_ I'm the one that screwed things up and not because I got you pregnant but because I was an ass to you when you were. Your life turned upside down and you were angry because you didn't know what was going to happen and or why you were in the situation in the first place and all I did was bitch and moan when you brought it up. I was a freaking idiot but I was scared. I had just turned 17 and had three kids on the way and one of those kids belonged to you of all people,"

"Oh me? Me of all people well excuse me, Kurosaki…"

"No. I mean it was _you_. Someone I really _really_ cared about. Someone who I owed so much too. I wanted to talk to you Ishida but you and I have never done the talking thing very well and after So' was born you stopped talking to me almost completely. Hell, right now is the most we've said to each other since the end of the war."

"…Kurosaki…"

"Just…look what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry okay?! I've wanted to tell you forever but I…I'm just so sorry," Ichigo buried his head in his hands in frustration, "I'm not sorry that our son was born but I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for not making more of an effort. I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner. I'm sorry that I…"

"Kurosaki," Uryuu interrupted loudly.

"Yeah?"

"Cease your endless drivel. I've got a headache and I'm going to sleep."

Ichigo, head still in his hands, smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

TBC.... Thank you for reading :)


	2. Better Off Somewhere Else

**Chapter Warnings/SPOILERS: **I used some of the more recent Bleach developments, kind of, and wove them into this story though they are in a different timeline. Basically you'll know if you know and won't if you don't.

* * *

Soft and innocent. Uryuu knew you couldn't say that something smelled soft or innocent but there was no other way to describe the scent his son gave off and he was pretty certain that that was what Ichigo, eyes closed and nose buried in Soken's hair, smelled as he held their son in his arms. He hadn't seen Ichigo ever look so at peace. The orange haired man usually had a frown, a look of worry, or determination on his face. It was a bit amusing how the small boy cluelessly playing with a few plastic toys could bring so much solace to a couple of grown battle-worn men.

Battle-worn, that was the perfect word for them though the war had taken a bigger toll on Ichigo more than on anyone else. It wasn't the trip to Hueco Mundo during the First War or even the realization that he would be the father of three that was the problem; those incidents had been taken with stride by the orange haired shinigami. However, when the hollows who had been pardoned after Aizen's death (including the previously honored Nel Tu) rebelled Ichigo had snapped. His inner hollow had rampaged against everyone from the Arrancar Ulquiorra, to Rukia Kuchiki to Uryuu himself. Though Rukia and Uryuu had survived the vicious attack the rebel Ulquiorra had not survived the encounter with Hollow Ichigo. As Ulquiorra blew away with the wind Uryuu watched a large part of Ichigo disappear as well. To kill someone; it was something Ichigo had not completely understood until that moment. Though everyone attempted to reassure Ichigo that either his opponent had deserved death or that it wasn't really _him_ who had killed the father of one of his children Ichigo drifted further and further into himself pushing everyone away and Uryuu, taking care of the then two year old Soken, just didn't have the time to intervene.

"Daddy, I'm going to go play now," Soken said struggling in Ichigo's lap.

"Oh, okay," Ichigo said releasing his son from his grip.

"He's past the age where he'll let you hold him for a couple hours at a time." Uryuu commented sadly watching his son run across the room.

"Yeah, I guess I missed out on that," Ichigo sighed. He scratched his head seemingly searching for something to talk about. Uryuu would have offered a topic but watching Ichigo struggle was amusing. "So, how've you been Uryuu?"

"Oh car accident…four year old child…"

"Stop. Not that stuff. I mean…it's been almost two years since…"

"I put the wars behind me a long time ago."

"Right," Ichigo sighed.

"What about you Kurosaki? Have you even seen Nica-chan since _that_ day?"

"No, Grimmjow won't allow it"

"Grimmjow, you could take him easily."

"And rob Nicardo's of another parent?! Isn't it enough that I killed one of them?!"

"Kurosaki, calm down. I'm only saying that if you wanted to see your son…"

"He's better off in Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow. He's an Arrancar. In Hueco Mundo Grimmjow can protect him there he is celebrated as Ulquiorra's son, but here, in the world of the living, he'd be in danger. He'd have to suppress who he is and what he desires."

Uryuu sighed. Though he didn't like it in a way he agreed with what Ichigo was saying. A hollow, even if it was only a little more than half of one and an Arrancar, would best survive in Hueco Mundo. "Soul society won't help you at least get visitation?"

"No, they want nothing to do with it. After all why would they want to help an Arrancar's son? And if I go to Hueco Mundo without permission I'll just cause trouble."

"You're letting that stop you from seeing your son? That doesn't sound like the Kurosaki I know."

"Then maybe you don't know me very well. I'm just trying to do what's best for him." Though it sounded noble Uryuu thought Ichigo was being rather selfish but choosing not to say this aloud he asked Ichigo about his daughter. "No, I haven't seen Mystery in about a year."

"What's wrong with you?" Uryuu snapped irritably, "Why are you neglecting your children?"

"I'm not neglecting anyone! I see Soken but Nicardo is in Hueco Mundo and Mystery's time is being balanced between Kenpachi, who is showing her combat, and Byakuya who is teaching her the ways of the noble. Them two breaking up hasn't affected their love for Mystery or Byakuya's adoption of her. She's a shinigami and she will thrive best in the Seireitei with the help of Kenpachi and the Kuchiki clan even _I_ know that."

Uryuu shook his head. He couldn't began to comprehend how someone could just shrug off their children as being better off with others.

"Hey, Mommy and Daddy are together," Soken, who had appeared out of nowhere, said looking from Ichigo to Uryuu and back again.

"Yeah,"

"That's right So'," Ichigo said, looking relieved at the interruption, "mommy and daddy sitting together and talking. What does bumbum's think about that"

"Um, Bumbum's says: not logical," Soken giggled.

"Not logical? Bumbum sounds like your Daddy?" Ichigo snorted.

"No. Actually, he says he likes it! He says we should be together all the time."

"Oh really? What do you think about that Ishida?"

"I think Bumbums has a lot to learn about adult life"

"But….Bumbums is an adult."

"Oh is he?"

"Yup. He grew up faster than me because he has powers." Soken beamed proudly at coming up with an answer so quickly.

"I think you've been watching too much anime with your mommy." Uryuu sighed to which Soken just giggled again, "I see you enjoy filling Soken's head with fiction, Kurosaki."

"Oh what's wrong with him believing Bumbums has powers? I mean is that really stranger than a talking cat?"

"Talking cat!" Soken doubled over, "that can't happen mommy!"

"Yeah mommy," Uryuu smirked, "what are you thinking…talking cat. How silly."

"Alright," Ichigo frowned, "enough of this chit chat. How about I get us something to eat?"

"Hopefully your culinary skills exceed those of Inoue-san's."

"Well as a matter of fact they do but since you'll probably dislike anything _I _cook Ill just get some take out."

"Can I come with you?" Soken said excitedly.

"Of course So' So'. Your dad will stay here so he can get some rest."

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter (and another chat filled one at that) but I'll post the next one soon! And thank you sooooo much for the reviews it's very nice to hear someone enjoys your story

Next time: Uryuu rummages through Ichigo's belongings and Soken learns what a Hollow is.


	3. Questions, Phone Numbers, and a Hollow

Author's note: Hey hey! Hope everyone is doing well. Thanks to Dragon77 and buchouslvr for reviewing the last chapter. It may be short again but I think this chapter sets up things to come rather nicely.

* * *

Uryuu waited until Ichigo and his son had been gone for ten minutes (long enough so that they wouldn't come back because they forgot something but short enough that their trip wouldn't be over quickly) before getting up to do what he had been tempted to do since he had entered the house. He would never admit it because curiosity is a weakness but he was extremely interested in what Ichigo had in his little house and after all he was entitled to a little bit of snooping considering this was his son's father's house.

He started in the bedroom. Though Ichigo had lived here for the past two years Uryuu had never been into the bedroom. Truth be told he had never really spent time in the house at all other than the entrance way. As he walked in he noted it smelled a bit odd, musty, the bed was unmade and the dull yellow paint on the walls was chipping. He frowned uncertain how his previous classmate could sleep in such a sorry place. "The carpet needs cleaning," he said aloud as if he was inspecting it with intention to buy.

The room's dresser contained what was expected: worn shirts, wrinkled pants, holey socks, and not-so-white-anymore underwear; nothing of interest really. Crazy sex toys, edible underwear, and a sake bottle is what he expected to find in Ichigo's bedside table drawer but instead he found only scraps of paper, a tissue box, and a pen that no longer worked. He casually shuffled through the papers scraps. He would have been able to say that the paper comprised of only fast food joint receipts and gum wrappers had it not been for a single out-of-place piece.

Uryuu's stomach churned and he suddenly felt very odd as he stared at said paper. There was a number on it a very familiar number written in a very familiar handwriting. He automatically pulled his phone from his pocket and scanned the names and corresponding numbers quickly. Who were there shared contacts? Sado? No. Inoue? No. Urahara? No. Ryuu…Isshin? No. He scrolled back to the name he seldom selected. His heart skipped a beat and his face unexplainably burned. Ryuuken? Yes. Why did Ichigo have his father's number? No, not only did he have Ryuuken's number but he had it folded and in his bed side table drawer. He felt ill and the bump on his head decided to declare its presence.

Ignoring the throbbing at the base of his head Uryuu made his way back toward the living room of Ichigo's little house with determination. He didn't understand why he was so angry but the thought of Ichigo and Ryuuken having heart to heart conversations was very upsetting. He stomped to the desk, the only large object save for the beaten up couch and broken television in the room, near the front door and yanked open its only compartment. A great abundance of paper fell onto the floor. Uryuu nearly gasped in surprise at the sheer amount of crap and unfilled paperwork kept in the modest drawer. He grabbed the first paper in front of him and scanned it. Apparently Ichigo's electricity was three months overdue. Uryuu shook his head and picked up the next paper: Ichigo's rent was two (going on three) months overdue. The next paper was more of the same: his cable had been shut off. He had been let go from his job. He scanned paper after paper and each one led to the same conclusion: Ichigo was in trouble.

Uryuu clenched his hands. Why didn't he know about any of this? Maybe they weren't friends per se but they did share a son together and a past together. Uryuu grabbed the next paper. This time it wasn't a bill but a letter; it was from Ichigo's father.

_Ichigo-_

_I've enclosed enough for your past due rent and for next month too. I also made the amount large enough to help you with your electricity and hopefully buy you a few groceries. Son I know you're embarrassed to ask for the help but I don't think any less of you for needing it. I know you've been doing your best to make it on your own so iIt's not like you aren't trying. Ichigo, I'll ask you one more time please come home. It's not shameful. I really could use the extra help around the clinic. Karin and Yuzu are older now and they want to spend time out and not in the house all day helping sick people after school. Just think it over at least. _

_Dad._

The letter was addressed a month ago but some of the bills had been sent just a few days ago. Uryuu frowned deeply. Where had the money gone if Ichigo hadn't spent it on his bills as it was for? He looked down at the drawer again. He had nearly emptied it of its contents. There was only two items left. The top item was a picture of Ichigo and Sado on a pair of motorbikes and underneath it was an envelope. Uryuu reached out for it his heart, not only because it was his last chance to find out something about Ichigo and the many questions that had arisen since his search but because the envelope was addressed from Karakura General Hospital, hammering faster than before. His fingers had just begun to brush against the edge of the paper when his ears alerted him to the front door's handle jiggling.

Uryuu hurriedly shoved the papers into the drawer and slammed it shut. He dashed from one end of the living room to the next where he unceremoniously plopped himself on the couch. He was reaching for a magazine as the house's front door swung open. His racing heart pumped a little faster as his son urgently ran into the house.

"Daddy!" Soken, pink in the face and eyes wide, said, "there was a monster! Mommy said it was a monster called Hollow!"

Several things flashed quickly through Uryuu's mind: the first was that he _hadn't_ been caught, the second was that his son had just mentioned a Hollow, and the third was that he was going to kill a certain orange haired man. He leaped up from the couch which he had just jumped on and marched toward the still open door. Soken, clearly wanting confirmation about the monster, tugged at the hem of Uryuu's shirt as he followed.

The second Ichigo walked in the door both men shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Uryuu was the first to make his voice heard clearly, "Kurosaki, did you tell our son about hollows?"

"Did you NOT tell him?" Ichigo raged stepping into the small space between them.

"If you saw your son more often you would know by now that I haven't."

"Well I just assumed that your damn Quincy pride would have told him all about it. He's the next "last Quincy" isn't he? Fuck, does your father know that Soken doesn't know?"

"Ryuuken?! What does he have to do with this?! What's your relationship with him!" Uryuu shouted shoving his glasses a bit harder than he had to up the bridge of his nose.

"My relationship…he's your father! He's Soken's grandfather!"

"Then why is his number in your bedroom? Why are you keeping Karakura General envelopes at the bottom of your drawers?"

"What?" Ichigo flushed, "have you been going through my stuff?!"

Before Uryuu could answer there was a distinctive roar and an increase of reiatsu in the air: a Hollow's reiatsu. "You-you. Didn't you take care of it?" Uryuu's eyes widened.

Ichigo looked sheepish for the first time in a long time, "I was hoping it wouldn't sense us…"

"With your reiatsu?!"

"Or that the town shinigami would get to it." Ichigo said with a real panic to his voice.

Shit, is all Uryuu could think as he incredulously looked at the once so called savior of Soul Society.


End file.
